The widespread use of mobile phones and the increasing sophistication of smart phones have created societies in which personal, mobile computing power has become nearly ubiquitous. Content for mobile computing devices has typically flowed from technology initially used with desktop computers. Some aspects of mobile computing devices, such as a small form factor with limited display capabilities and a lack of full-size keyboards, hinder adoption of content originally designed for desktop computers. Other aspects, such as the mobility itself, provide unique opportunities to use mobile computing devices in ways very different than the ways people use desktop computers. Development of content that recognizes the limitations while taking full advantage of the unique aspects of mobile computing devices is still an active and maturing field.
Consumers are also becoming increasingly comfortable with virtual interactions, such as online shopping. However, in spite of the relative convenience of the virtual world, as opposed to the brick-and-mortar world, friction and security concerns still limit adoption of virtual interactions. For example, remembering passwords and maintaining multiple accounts create friction in virtual-world interactions. Additionally, the anonymity and lack of direct interaction between the consumer and the merchant create potential security problems. Accordingly, content designed specifically for mobile computing devices that eliminates the friction of transactions and addresses securities concerns will have great value for consumers.